Everybody is Somebody's Secret
by CheerCaptainDavis
Summary: Brooke starts to work as nanny for her cute boss Dean and his wife Haley. But what happens if she bumps into Nathan Scott again...the guy that mean so much to her! Suggest characters in your comments as I am still working on the story :
1. Chapter 1

"You were only responsible to pick her up from the airport"Haley complained and Dean turned around to face her.

"You never told me to" he tried to explain but it was like she wasn't listening to him at all. He would have remembered if she had told him to pick up the new nanny from the airport. He actually had a very good memory.

"I remember telling you hundreds of times at least" Haley said in an innerved manner and walked past him so he had to turn around to face her again. She was really mad at him and mumbled on and on: "pick her up, pick her up, but here I am and she is not here, nor did you bother to tell me you hadn't picked her up. This makes a great first impression on us, you know?"

Dean sighed. There was nothing he could have said to make her stop complaining. He could have sworn she forgot to tell him, but what was the point in that? Haley has been complaining about him for a while now - always finding new stuff to throw in his face.

"Was this really too much to ask for?" Haley asked and looked at him – daring him to answer her and he simply shook his head. Dean looked at his young wife, she was only 22 now and they were already married for 5 years. Haley got pregnant when she was 17 and Dean took full responsibility for what happened. Actually he was unconditionally in love with this girl. Haley has been the first girl he ever really fell for. She was sweet and warmhearted, she used to love even all his little flaws. Actually some things changed since they got their son. Haley was stressed a lot and started to get mad at Dean for all little things she found sweet the new nanny was a solution to all their problems. He wanted to take the pressure away from his wife and give her the opportunity to turn back into the girl he fell in love with.

"This should help us go after our own goals" Haley explained again and he simply nodded. He knew all that. He knew how much the young Haley James used to talk about her dream of becoming a teacher. She was awesome with kids – you could see this in her eyes. She loved playing with Jamie, but also teaching him stuff. Dean was blessed with this side of her. Still he couldn't understand all the hate he was feeling from her lately. Still he knew that it was on him now to give in and find a solution to their current problem.

"I could go and pick her up now" he suggested half-hearted, not because he was half-hearted, but simply because he was getting sick and tired of taking the blame for all the things that went wrong and Haley rolled her eyes at that.

"I never asked you to help me pick a nanny" Haley went on "neither did I complain when I couldn't find any good agency – never asked you to search for one. And now we have the perfect solution, Quinn's friend" Haley explained "and you forgot to pick her up?"

Quinn was Haley's younger sister who still lived in Tree Hill, the town where Dean and Haley used to live and also the town where they met and fell in love.

"Brooke just finished High School and she wants to try and become a designer, which is easier in L.A. than it is in Tree Hill" Haley went on and Dean sighed. This was just great a little spoiled girl will look after his son. Maybe he should have had a say in the picking process.

"She wants to become a designer?" he asked in disbelief and Haley snapped at him, probably this wasn't what she wanted to hear right now.

"You have a problem with that?" she wondered in an arrogant and cold voice, that he was getting used to for a while, but still couldn't bear.

"No" he whispered and looked at her.

"We should be happy that she wants to do that. Because this way she needs a place to stay and the salary, because her parents won't pay her anything as long as she isn't attending college" Haley went on and picked up her cell.

"Hey Brooke" she said after a while and smiled "oh you took the bus, I am sorry that no one was there to pick you up, we messed it up a little" Haley apologized and Dean still didn't feel like it was his fault. After Haley put away her cell, he looked at her knowing that this wasn't over yet.

"But this girl will still look after big James not only focusing on her illusion of the designer life?" he wondered and Haley gave him a death stare.

Alright, this probably wasn't helpful either. Dean was glad that Jamie was asleep for that. He didn't want him to see his parents fight, but now he was really wishing the little guy would wake up and walk downstairs. It would just stop Haley and this was all he wished for. They continued arguing until the door bell rang. Saved by the bell, Dean thought and turned away from Haley.

"This isn't over yet" Haley whispered and he turned around and smiled.

"Didn't think it was" he simply stated and walked for the door.

"Behave" Haley whispered and he rolled his eyes.

Dean opened the door with a fake smile on his face. Haley as well pretended to be the happy wife that she wasn't at least not at the moment.

"Hi" a brunette with a dimpled smile said "I am Brooke – the new nanny"

Dean was stunned. The girl starring back at him was 19 or something like that. She had medium long brown hair that was falling down her shoulders and beautiful hazel eyes. Brooke was still smiling and waiting for Dean to finally step aside. Somehow she pictured the family different. Sure she knew that Haley was just 3 years older than Quinn, but somehow she pictured the guy she was married to to be older, like in his thirties, but this guy was probably 22 or 23.

"Come in" the guy smiled "I get your suitcase"

Brooke stepped inside and walked towards his wife. She couldn't stop but think that the guy had a cute smile. She stopped herself at this thought. Haley looked at the brunette.

"Hi, Brooke! I am so sorry we couldn't pick you up, I hope your flight was okay" she whispered and Brooke nodded.

"Hi" Brooke smiled and offered Haley her hand. She was actually pretty tiered from the flight but still tried to impress her new boss.

"I should tell you hi from Quinn" Brooke smiled politely and Haley exhaled. The tension from the fight was finally gone and she remembered all the good things Quinn said about her best friend – and their new nanny. They graduated High School together and travelled around Europe for a while, now Brooke was done with relaxing after High School and was chasing after her dream: to become a famous designer. After all the tension was gone Haley finally remembered the good manners and looked apologizing.

"So rude of us…I am Haley" she said and looked at the brunette "and this is my husband Dean" she showed towards the good-looking blonde who was still standing at the door and offered her a smile now as he put down her luggage. He walked towards the girls and noticed that he totally was checking out his new nanny. He felt ashamed and hoped none of them had noticed, but the girl had an amazing body. He offered her his hand and she shook it.

"How old were you again?" he wondered a little too dry and Brooke smiled a little confused. He seemed like a sweet guy, but somehow he talked like she needed to impress him.

"I'm going to be 19 soon" she explained and he smirked at her. He wondered when he smirked at someone like that for the last time. It seemed to be ages ago.

"Maybe we should go to the living room?"Dean asked Haley and she nodded. Dean heard some steps at the stairs and looked up. Jamie was standing there and watching them confused. He seemed to be a little scared, but this was just his way when he was meeting new people.

"Hey big James, you're already up" Dean smiled at his son and Jamie nodded.

"Come here" he smiled and Jamie walked down and held tight to his dad's jeans.

"Jamie, sweetheart" Haley said as they entered the room "there is someone I want you to meet"

The blonde-haired boy was standing behind Dean and looked at his mum.

"It is okay pal" Dean grinned and Jamie looked up at him.

"Okay I will of course come with you, you little knucklehead" Dean picked his son up and sat down on the couch holding his boy.

"This is Brooke, she will be your nanny" Haley said and Jamie looked at the strange new girl sitting there in their living room.

"Hi" Brooke whispered and looked at him.

"Hello" he said shyly and the brunette smirked at him.

"I think we will have a lot of fun" she promised and Jamie looked up to his dad, who simply nodded.

"Okay" Jamie whispered.

"What would you like to do now?" Brooke wondered and Jamie shrugged.

"Didn't you get an awesome new game from your mum?" Dean asked and Jamie's eyes widened.

"Yeah, wanna see?" he asked Brooke and she laughed.

"Of course" she said full with excitement and Jamie ran off to the TV and got a CD-Rom of his new game.

"Is this the NBA Pro version for a Wii?" Brooke asked overexciting and the eyes of the little boy widened.

She just got some big points from the kid and Dean smiled softly at Haley who seemed as well impressed.

"So who is your favorite player?" she wondered and Jamie grinned at his dad.

"Nathan Scott" he smiled brightly.

"Nathan Scott?" she asked in disbelief and he nodded.

"He is the best" Jamie smiled and Brooke nodded. She just found a way to get even more points from her new little buddy.

"You know, I used to sit next to him in class?" she asked and the blue eyes of the boy were full of admiration.

"You knew Nathan Scott?" he asked in disbelieve and she nodded.

They talked for a while and Haley watched them. It seemed like Jamie was accepting Brooke, well actually it even looked like he was really happy that she came here. She won the guy's heart by knowing his biggest idol, but after a while Haley decided that the girl needed some rest after this long flight and smirked at Jamie.

"Hey buddy, do you want to help me cook, while you're dad shows Brooke her room?" Haley asked and the little boy sighed.

"Okay" he whispered and Haley laughed.

"Well that is the enthusiasm I was hoping for" she rolled her eyes and took his hand.

"Come on, you knucklehead"

"This will be your home for your stay" Dean said "you can bring friends here anytime you want as long as you guys aren't too loud" he tired to sound casual and put her suitcase down. It was a two-room-house. Brooke was actually used to have a whole house for herself, because her parents never were home, but she always felt like it was too big for her. This house was floated with light and she had a little living room kitchen kombi and a bed room and this was actually all she needed.

"Wow this is amazing" she smiled and looked around. They really fixed it up nicely for her.

"We hope you will feel like home here" Dean said and tried hard not to stare at this girl. She was only wearing tight jeans shorts and a simple orange tank top and stilettos. He wondered how this was supposed to be comfy for the flight, but it defiantly looked hot...nice, he meant nice of course.

"I think I might help Hales in the kitchen" he said a bit nervous and Brooke was surprise of the sound of his voice, but nodded.

Brooke was just unpacking as she heard a loud knock on her door. Jamie was standing outside grinning at her.

"Lunch is done, you want to join us?" he asked and Brooke opened the door.

"You can bet I will" she smiled and took his hand.

"So what did you cook?" she asked and the guy laughed.

"I'm only 5 I can't cook" he stated and she grinned as if she was surprised.

"Oh, right" she smirked and sat down at the table.

After Haley and Dean brought their little son to bed they walked back to the living-room.

They offered Brooke a wine and she accepted.

"So the idea of telling Jamie you being friends with one of his idols really broke the ice, though I am against lying to him" Haley said and took a sip. Brooke looked surprised.

"I didn't lie" Brooke smiled politely. They both stared at her. Sure, Dean read something about Nathan being from Tree Hill and he kind of remembered his Dad and he also knew the neighborhood where the guy grew up, but he didn't remember the guy back at their school. He thought he would go to a sports school or something like that.

"So you guys were really friends?" Dean asked surprised and also took a sip.

"We dated" Brooke admitted and Dean chocked on his wine and started to cough a little. That was embarrassing but he was just shocked.

"Wow" Haley said surprised "Quinn never mentioned that"

"Well he was a grade over me and he left before I became friends with Quinn, so she didn't know him, but from time to time he still calls me to check on me" she smiled "maybe I can get him to sign a card for Jamie"

"That would be awesome" Dean who was now getting air again said. He obviously was distracted by the brunette and he knew it didn't mean a thing, it was just a while he and Haley were intimate. So this fact of her dating Nathan Scott didn't actually bother him. It was just a surprise. He didn't think about it anymore. Why would he be bothered by the fact that Nathan Scott not only was his son's biggest idol, but also… Well, he just looked at Brooke. Nevermind.

"Your son is amazing" Brooke smiled at both of them and Dean smiled at Haley. Who would have thought that they would raise such an amazing son, through all their differences and all the troubles they went through?


	2. Chapter 2

**Nathan will appear soon, just wait and see and comment **

"She is amazing isn't she?" Haley asked while she was putting on some face lotion.

"Yeah" Dean whispered and walked over to kiss Haley's shoulder. Somehow he felt like she calmed down after today's fight. He kissed her neck and smirked against her skin. He really missed being with her.

"Not now" she complained and walked away towards the mirror. Dean fell back into their bed with a sound of disappointment.

"I am still mad that you forgot to pick her up" Haley said and looked back into the mirror, facing him and not her anymore.

"You have been mad at me a lot lately" Dean complained like a little child and Haley turned around to face him.

"Well whose fault is that?" she asked and Dean rolled his eyes while putting the blanket over his body. He knew it would all start over now and was just too tiered for that.

"Me…my fault…what wasn't my fault lately?" he whispered and closed his eyes. Somehow he needed his wife now, he needed to be with her more than he would admit. Their marriage seemed to suffer in the past few months and he was sick and tired of it. Sure they got married early and suffered through a lot since then, but it was getting harder in the past few months and he wondered why. So he needed his wife now. Maybe it was mostly because he seemed distracted by the new girl and her hot body. Maybe because he really felt sorry for all the shit he put Haley through lately. Somehow he really needed her. But once again instead of being a happy married couple they were fighting all evening until they fell asleep.

As Dean woke up, Haley was already gone and her side of the bed empty. He turned around to get up and slowly moved his legs. He glared at the clock and noticed that it was 9:35… it was way too early to be awake on his day off, but he accepted this fact and walked into the bathroom. He felt the warmth of the shower and thought about his dream. He actually dreamed about Brooke. How she surprised him in his bedroom. It was an innocent dream. They just kind of ended kissing each other. Well his hormones really had him confused in his head. It was just that he missed the attention of Haley he guessed and shampooed his head. Brooke was a cute girl of course and this made her appear in his head this night. It was nothing special. It wasn't even worth mentioning. He shook his head. He loved Haley. They just had a rough path lately; he repeated as he walked out and put a towel around his hips. He walked out the bathroom and got dressed. It wasn't this abnormal to think about a girl's hotness even if he was married. And Brooke was obviously hot. She was a cheerleader after all and into fashion. He was sure that Haley also was looking after other guys. She would never cheat on him, he knew that, but checking out other people wasn't a crime. So he wasn't doing anything wrong yet. He breathed out while he got dressed.

As he finally convinced himself, he walked downstairs just to find Jamie running towards him.

"Morning daddy" the little guy said and ran behind him. Jamie was holding tight on his pants and hid his face.

"I will get you" Brooke laughed and ran after the boy until she saw Dean and stopped. She looked down a little embarrassed. Dean laughed kindly and looked at her home suit. She was wearing long black pants and a red tank top, her hair was falling loose on her shoulders. Now this at least really looked comfy.

"Good morning" Dean laughed at her as she almost fell at her sudden stop and noticed how his son's grip tightened on his pants.

"Morning" she whispered and looked at her boss. Dean was only wearing sport pants and a grey shirt and his hair was still wet. He hadn't shaved yet and she noticed that he looked kind of hot like that, but decided to focus on the kid again. Dean blushed a little as he remembered his dream again and pictured Brooke's naked body instead of her clothed one. Okay they went further than just kissing…

"You're not playing fair!" she warned the little boy who still was crawling behind his dad. Dean turned around and caught the little guy and started to run towards the couch.

"Jamie tackle" he laughed as he threw the kid on the couch. Jamie was laughing and Brooke followed them.

"You're supposed to help me" Jamie brought up in protest between the laughs and Dean stopped ticking him for a moment.

"What do you say?" he asked Brooke and she shook her head.

"But I can help you" she laughed and also started to tickle the little boy as well. In the whole messing around Dean felt his hands slightly touching Brooke and pulled his hands away. It was just not appropriated. Brooke didn't seem to have noticed so he pretended nothing happened. Actually nothing did happen. Maybe he was overreacting. He really missed the old Haley.

"Stop" Jamie laughed "Please"

They both stopped and Dean sat down on the couch while Jamie put his arms around his dad.

"So where is your mum?" Dean wondered and Jamie looked at him.

"She is at school" he explained and Brooke sat down on the sofa as well. They all were a little out of breath and were glad to catch some.

"Haley is talking to the headmaster about her position in school" Brooke explained and Dean nodded. He actually almost forgot that.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Brooke wondered and Jamie jumped down next to Dean.

"It tasted awesome!" he said in an adoring voice. His blue eyes were wide and starred at his dad as if he wanted to convince him.

"Well, if that's so" Dean grinned at his son and nodded at Brooke.

"That would be nice, but I can fix something for myself" he said and Brooke shook her head.

"I don't mind"

Jamie looked cutely at his dad flashing him his brightest smile and cutest look.

"What do you want?" Dean wondered and Jamie's grin brightened.

"Can I play some WII now?" he asked and Dean nodded.

"But do not tell your mum" he warned him and Jamie jumped up and ran towards the WII.

"Sweet!" he screamed in excitement and Dean shook his head as he followed Brooke into the kitchen.

"He really seems to like you" Dean noted and Brooke grinned at him.

"Well, I got his admiration because I knew someone famous" she reminded him "you on the other hand are his other idol and this though you had him, while you were so young" She put a plate in front of him and served some scrambled eggs and pancakes.

Dean smiled proudly. Whatever bad path he was facing with Haley he never doubted to have made the right choice. Whenever he saw his son it reminded him what he would have missed in his life.

"Yeah, I sometimes hope he will never grow out of this phase" he simply whispered while pouring some coffee in his cup. Brooke smiled politely and Dean started to eat his breakfast. Dean looked at the brunette and remembered the dream he had about her … He looked back at his plate.

"This looks yummy" he said and tried to block his mind from going where it headed.

"So you want to become a designer?" he asked. Yeah, he needed to talk about something casual - something that would let him forget his dream. Still chewing he waited for her answer.

"Yeah, I kind of helped designing some underwear line for Filthy Filch" she explained. He almost chocked on his food. This wasn't what he expected the small talk to turn to.

Awesome, now they were talking underwear. This wasn't really something casual. He remembered his dream again: kissing her shoulder... Dean again tried to look casual and smirked at her.

"That's a big company. It's amazing especially for your age" he tried to keep up the conversation and to focus on the subject.

"Thanks" she said and sat down opposite of him. They talked about school and about his job. Dean explained to her why he got married so young. And it seemed like his dream was ages away now. Brooke was a normal 19 year old girl that just finished high school. She was funny and sweet and Dean smiled as he remembered how embarrassing it was to dream about his son's nanny. As he talked about his wedding with Haley he also remembered how much he was into his wife and how hard he worked on their marriage. Also he remembered how much it was worth it.

"I never thought about marriage yet. It simply never occurred to me" she laughed.

"Not even while dating a superstar like Nathan Scott?" he asked and Brooke looked ashamed.

"Well, I feel like I used him to get some credit" she smirked at her boss "but actually Nathan and I never were really serious, because we started dating as he was about to leave school, so we knew it had an expiration date" she explained simply and took an empty cup to pour some coffee into it.

"I see" Dean nodded and Brooke felt like she said too much. This wasn't an impression one wanted their boss to have and she bit her tongue. She said to much and now it was hard to take it back.

"I mean don't get the wrong idea…it's not like I'm…" she stuttered.

"Hey I am not too old to understand it, before I met Haley I've been the same" Dean explained and Brooke exhaled. She almost forgot the small age difference. Families with kids always had something grown up about them that she thought they were ages from where she was now. But they were only 3 years older…

"I am not judging" he calmed her down "We're almost same age, don't you forget that!" Dean winked at her and Brooke felt how her cheeks blushed. Damn, she looked really cute like that and Dean took a bite of eggs to have something else to do than stare at her.

"I'm home" Haley announced as she walked through the door.

"Mama" Jamie ran off to hug her and she pressed him close to her.

"How is my little boy?" she wondered and kissed his forehead.

"I'm awesome" he smirked at her and started telling her about his day: the nice breakfast, the funny games and the sweet stories Brooke told him.

"And she knows how to make pancakes" he went on about Brooke's cooking skills. Haley could see the admiration in her boy's eyes and smiled. Brooke was really a great choice for a sitter and she seemed to do a wonderful job.

"Isn't that great?" Haley sat down next to Dean and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Hey honey" she whispered against his lips and he smiled at her. This was it. This simple kiss was what their relationship embodied. The trust, the knowing each other, the softness between them and Dean smirked simply.

"Morning" he mumbled and put his hand on her knee. This seemed right. He wondered why his mind was searching for someone else, while he had this beautiful wife. Her brown hair fell softly in curls down and her suit was perfectly on her. She smiled and put her hand on his.

"So how was your appointment with the headmaster?" he wondered and she smiled brightly.

"I am the new teacher of King's High" she proudly announced and Jamie hugged her tight.

"That's awesome mama" he said loudly and she laughed.

"Yeah it is" she agreed with the kid and Dean kissed her cheek.

"I'm proud of you" he told her and leaned closer so he could whisper "and you look hot in that suit". She gave him a daring look and smiled.

"Congratulations" Brooke smiled at Haley and she smiled back at her.

"Well what do you guys think about a little celebration tonight?" she wondered and Dean and Jamie nodded.

"It's a good excuse to see you in a suit again" Haley smirked at her husband and he nodded.

"Whatever you say" he pretended to complain though he liked her flirty look and the way she smiled at him now.

"You're invited as well" Haley looked at Brooke.

"Thanks" she smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the awesome comments :) Hope you like it and thanks for story suggestions :) maybe you can tell me what scenes you want to see as well :D I would try to write some of the suggestions in :)**

Haley smirked at Dean as she finally got into her dress again.

"Would you please zip me up?" she wondered and grinned at him "and now without undressing me" This wasn't how she planned to get ready and still she wasn't regretting it. She liked how once in a while Dean and she were just like they were in high school: totally in love and head over heels for each other.

"Sorry, it was my mistake" Dean grinned boyish "but no regrets there" he added and she turned around to give him a long kiss. She lingered against his lips and thought for a moment.

"Nope none there" she smirked against his lips "but now please zip me up"

He pulled the zipper up and got two steps away from her just to look at his wife.

"You look amazing" he whispered and she smiled at him. This was exactly what she had been missing. Some sunny and happy moments with him. The nanny thing already started to pay off, she thought to herself.

"Well… thanks you don't look bad yourself" she grinned "though I think you might want to wear your pants to dinner" she added as she looked at him and he smirked.

Dean laughed as he caught the pants Haley threw back at him.

They walked down together. Haley was wearing a nice blue dress and Dean was in a black tux. Brooke was already waiting for them with Jamie in the living room. They both exchanged a small we're in trouble look as they noticed how late they were.

"Why am I supposed to wear a tie and a tux anyway?" Jamie wondered and Brooke laughed. They have talked this through for the 4th time now and her answer wasn't going to change yet, though she just got an idea.

"Because all men look better in a suit" she explained "plus you're my date for tonight and as I wanted to dress up, so needed you" she playfully pointed with her finger at his chest.

"I'm your date?" Jamie asked a little proud. He was surprised to hear that.

"But my mum said I am not allowed to date" he whispered and Haley stopped Dean to listen to the conversation and not to bump in.

"Though my dad said it was alright" Jamie added and Haley gave Dean a warning look.

"Did he?" she asked as she walked inside and Jamie stormed towards her.

"You look pretty mama" Jamie said and Haley gave him a kiss.

"Are you guys ready?" Haley wondered and Brooke got up as well and smiled politely.

"I agree" she said and Haley kind of blushed.

"Well thank you" she said and looked at her little boy.

"So what else did your daddy tell you" she wondered and the guy looked nervous.

"Mama I got a date" Jamie announced and Dean and she acted surprised.

"Who is it?" Haley kneed down and looked at her little boy. Jamie still tried to cover for his dad, though he was dying to tell him mum. He couldn't resist it and looked at his nanny.

"Brooke" he said proudly and Haley laughed.

"Oh I see" they looked at Brooke and she winked at Jamie. She was wearing a simple black dress and it suited her perfectly. Jamie walked over and offered her his hand and she took it.

"See" Jamie said and his mother leaned against his dad.

"Good job" Dean said teasingly. But actually he really meant it. His son had a nice taste in women.

"Totally your kid" Haley whispered as they left the house. It wasn't a long drive and somewhere along the way Brooke smiled politely.

"Is it okay if I use my fake ID and get a wine, or do you guys want me to stay sober, I mean that's no problem" she added the last part quickly.

"It's okay" Haley turned around and smirked at Brooke.

"You should really not see us as your bosses or anything, we're more like friends, okay?" Haley said and Brooke nodded.

"Alright" she agreed.

They were having a nice dinner. Jamie was really excited about his first day in school and Dean teased Haley about him being her son, because he was a little nerd and not at all like his old man.

Haley and Brooke were talking about a spa weekend that Haley got, but never succeeded in convincing Dean to accompany her and now suggested it as a bonding thing to the new nanny and Brooke gladly agreed. They seemed to have a nice night and Brooke was starting to feel welcome in the city until she heard it.

"Brooke Davis" a familiar voice said and she had to turn around or she wouldn't have believed it otherwise.

"What a small world" he told her and she still couldn't believe her eyes. After all the times she imagined to run into him again, this wasn't one of them and still there he stood – right in front of her. His dark hair slightly falling into his face, but not covering his awesome blue eyes that she used to lock her eyes in.

"Nathan Scott?" Jamie screamed out astonished and Brooke finally could look away and turn towards her little pal, before facing the basketball star again. This was probably Jamie's dream come true, she just wished she would feel the same.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and he nodded to a table full of basketball players. Of course, the basketball season ended tonight in L.A., she used to know and care about stuff like this.

"We have a game here tomorrow" he explained and she nodded understanding. She should have known that this was way too easy until now. She smiled politely at Nathan and turned to face the Winchesters again.

"I like to meet you Haley and Dean" she smiled "Nathan Scott" she pointed towards her old friend and grinned at Jamie.

"And I want you to meet your biggest fan?" she added and pointed towards Jamie who was still speechless. His eyes were wide open and he couldn't stop starring at Nathan.

"Sure" Nathan looked at the little boy who still seemed a little speechless.

"He won't bite you" Brooke promised and Jamie nodded slowly.

"Hi" he pressed out and Dean and Haley laughed at the cuteness of their son.

"How are you doing buddy?" he asked and Jamie stumbled something out that sounded like fine. He couldn't believe that he was talking to Nathan Scott.

"Haley is Quinn's older sister and well that's her family"

"Nice to meet you" Nathan said and Dean smiled at him. It was all a little stiff as Haley noticed so she just wanted to ease the tension.

"Would you like to join us?" she wondered and Brooke looked at her a little shocked. She didn't remember when she last spoke to Nathan, all she knew was that they still were kind of friends. The invitation sounded nice, but still she didn't know whether she wanted him to join this dinner.

"No, sorry I have to head back to my team, but would you mind, if I steal your nanny for a bit?" he wondered and smirked his cockish smile at Brooke. She was breathless. It's been so long that she had seen him and though they agreed to be friends, they didn't hang out much together after…

"No, go ahead" Haley smiled at Brooke, but Dean somehow wasn't happy about this. He noticed how Brooke tensed and sensed something weird in this situation, though he couldn't name it yet. He surely wasn't jealous or anything, he reminded himself.

"Thanks" the brunette whispered and turned towards Jamie.

"I'll be right back, okay sweetie?" she wondered and he nodded simply, still unable to speak yet.

"Under one condition" the little guy stumbled and looked at Nathan. While Brooke looked confused back at the kid.

"Well, alright" Nate smirked at him and wondered what conditions the kid would ask for.

"Can I get an autograph?" he asked shyly and Nathan smiled. This was easy to handle and so he simply chuckled at Brooke.

"Well I guess she is totally worth it" he smiled and looked for a napkin to sign.

"How about an autograph and tickets for the basketball game tomorrow?" he wondered and Jamie's eyes were full with excitement. He never dreamed about meeting Nathan Scott nor did he ever think that he might talk to the super star and here he even got tickets to his game. He loved his nanny.

"May I go?" he wondered and looked at his dad and mum. He was giving them his cutest saddest look and Haley exhaled conquered.

"Sounds alright with me" Dean agreed and Haley nodded.

"Now you can go" Jamie grinned at Brooke who messed up his hair before leaving the table.

"Thanks" she whispered to the little kid before she finally walked with Nathan towards the bar.

"Hi" Nathan said again and leaned against the bar stool. He wasn't sure how to behave in front of her after all that they've been through.

"Hey" Brooke looked at him. It wasn't that long ago that she used to lean against him as well and look into these blue eyes. She couldn't imagine that it would be this weird to stand here with him. They were in another city and it seemed like a whole lifetime ago that they were together and still it was undeniable that they both were a couple many, many months ago.

"Nice kid" he smiled at her and she nodded simply. It was hard to act normal around him, especially as she didn't know what was normal for them.

"He really is, and it was sweet of you to invite him to the game" she added "I thought about giving you a call" she admitted.

"Why didn't you call?" he wondered and she hesitated.

"I don't know" she mouthed and he nodded in agreement.

"I called you up as I was in Tree Hill, but your mum told me that you weren't living there anymore, yeah and to go to hell" he laughed and she joined him.

"Well you remember my mum" she grinned and he nodded.

"Yeah she was her charming self" he agreed.

"Still thanks for the tickets" she whispered and Nathan smiled brightly.

"Actually it was a little selfish" he admitted and she looked confused. There couldn't be anything selfish about it, or even if there was – seeing Jamie smile like this was totally worth it.

"I wanted to see you at the game" he explained and Brooke was stunned. Here he was: back in her life and he was the same old Nathan Scott she used to date. He was confident and flashed her with his cutest smile.

"Nathan…" she wanted to say something and he just took her hand. Her heart started raising and she wasn't able to put any words out anymore. They had a history that she hadn't the energy to live through again and still his touch made her return to where they were a year ago. It made her remember their first date, first kiss…

"I know…" he exhaled "I still do think it was the wrong choice and I won't change my mind, but I still miss you. Can't we just hang around and pretend it didn't happen?"

This sounded perfect and unhealthy. They talked about it on the phone from times to times and they never could get as far as to agree with each other.

"I don't know" she honestly explained and he sighed. Yes this was actually the same answer that would come after an hour long call.

"How about a drink tonight? It's on me" Nathan kept talking and Brooke sighed. She couldn't let him go yet so she nodded.

"And maybe we can go to the court with Jamie" he suggested looking in her now a little pain filled face.

"You know how much Jamie would love that" she whispered as if he was not really giving her a choice and he nodded. This was exactly what he was going for. She could have ignored him on the phone and she could not answer his emails, but it would be harder for her to ignore him, while he was here – right in front of her.

"Is that a yes?" he wondered and she nodded slightly confused at where this night was heading. She smiled softly at him.

"As friends right?" she made sure and he nodded.

"As friends" he reassured her and she smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"It's good to see you though" she smirked softly against the fabric of his shirt and he grinned.

"It's also nice to see you too" he put his arms tighter around her and pulled her closer. She put her head on his shoulder and inhaled his smell. It was hard to stay away from him.

"It's been a long time" she whispered and he put his head on her head and nodded softly.

"You have no idea how much I missed you B. Davis, you used to be my best friend" he whispered and she smiled.

"Right back at you" she whispered "though promise we want go there" she asked shyly and he nodded.

"Alright" he whispered and she smiled again.

"So tomorrow I pick you guys up around 2? And I see you later at my table?" he whispered and Brooke got out of his hug.

"I will ask them first" she looked over at the table and saw Jamie watching her "but I think he will be jumping in excitement"

She could see the little guys eyes when she told him and was excited for him as well as nervous for herself.

"Alright, but you also said a drink tonight" he reminded her and she winked at him.

"After dinner" she said while walking away.

"I watch you Davis" he told her while looking after her. Maybe this was just their thing, but she turned around to face his boyish grin.

"I know, that's why you get to see my sexy walk off" she grinned as she turned away and let her hair fall down on her shoulders and Nathan laughed as he headed towards his table.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry" Brooke said as she came back to the table and sat down on her chair again. She couldn't believe she just ran into him again. What a small world. Brooke looked at his table and saw him smirk at her. Somehow she was pretty sure that she just blushed. She caught herself and looked at the table and grinned at her little friend. She needed to focus on something else. Haley smiled sweetly at Brooke as she could totally see her blush and Dean wondered why the girl was blushing but felt his wife's hand squeeze his. Jamie was pocking in his food and Brooke wondered if her news would make the blonde guy happy again.

"But you will love me" Brooke looked at Jamie didn't look up and the brunette started to wonder if she missed something.

"What's with your face?" she asked confused and his parents shared a smirk.

"Nothing" he mumbled and she looked at Haley and Dean surprised. While Dean nodded towards his wife, so she could reveal the big secret.

"I think he might be jealous" Haley whispered softly and Jamie looked angry at her while Brooke started to feel sorry. She tried to search for the right words to say.

"Sorry I took him away from the table, but he suggested a walk together in the park. I mean only if you guys are okay with it!" She looked at his parents and they both nodded in agreement. "Isn't that something?"

"Whatever" Jamie whispered and Brooke looked surprised. She thought that this would make the guy grin all over his face and here he was still pocking in his food. She looked confused from Haley to Dean who now thought of a way to explain it better to her.

"I think he is jealous of Nathan, not you" Dean explained and Brooke was even more touched. She watched the little guy and saw how Jamie gave Dean a daring look and Brooke leaned closer to the him and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry Jamie" she whispered "a girl should never leave her date to talk to an old friend, will you forgive me?" she wondered in a sweet voice of hers.

"Well…" Jamie looked up at her and she placed a little kiss on his cheek.

"Okay" he smiled broadly now all the weird things he thoughts about his idol were gone; it was just that he liked Brooke and her attention.

"I guess I tell Nathan that he won't meet us at the park then" Brooke playfully turned away to glance at Nathan and waited for his reaction.

"I didn't say…" Jamie stopped her and Brooke laughed. Of course now he also heard all the things she just told him and was exciting.

"So he really wants to meet with me again? Do you think he will play ball with me?" Jamie asked and Dean pouted a little.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked in whisper and he sighed.

"Well he is never this excited if I suggest playing ball" Dean muttered and Haley laughed.

"That's because you aren't good" she said and he dared her to repeat it again before he gave her a small kiss.

"If it's okay with your parents" Brooke emphasized after she watched this sweet scene. Haley and Dean seemed like a perfect couple to her and she wondered if it was hard to stay in love like this.

Haley and Dean both nodded and Jamie grinned at her.

"You're the best nanny ever" he said "so when will we meet him?" he started with a simple question which was followed by million more. Haley and Dean smiled at their son's excitement.

"So you're sure you don't want me to bring him to bed?" Brooke asked again and Dean nodded his head - though something in him wasn't happy with the idea of her being alone with Nathan. He wondered if the talk they had in the morning had something to do with his new attitude. Would it have been better if he knew that she dumped the guy? He wasn't sure. Or was it this casual thing that was bothering him? Still he nodded and Haley's hand caressed his arm.

"You are okay with your old parents bringing you to bed, right sweetheart?" Haley asked and Jamie just nodded because he felt his dad's hand on his shoulder.

"Yes" he mumbled and Haley laughed.

"Well isn't that lovely" she said and looked at Brooke.

"We're sure, go out have a nice time" Haley winked at her "you deserve some alone time with this cute guy" she whispered towards Brooke and Dean gave her a daring look.

"Oh really you think he is cute?" he asked and Hales smirked at him. He made a mental note that Haley was indeed checking out other men, so him checking out Brooke was totally normal.

"Not better than you, but cute you know" she kissed him softly on his lips "but you're already taken, remember?" she asked and he nodded before he received a kiss. Yeah, this was true. He had no right to be jealous here, nor did he want to feel like he felt right now. He watched the brunette knee down and told Jamie good night, before she walked off to the table where the whole basketball team of Nathan Scott was sitting. She was relieved that the Winchesters were as easygoing as Quinn had described them and Brooke was desperately waiting for her best friend to visit them soon.

"Come on buddy" Dean put his hand on Jamie's back and they walked towards the car. He had his sweet family back, thanks to the new nanny. Still he somehow was hoping that she wouldn't come home late.

"Hey" Brooke leaned over at Nathan who was surprised that she remembered to step by "hope I don't interrupt the fun" she wondered and looked into the crowd.

"Brooke Davis?" another familiar voice sounded and she turned towards Clay.

"Hey" she smiled brightly and Nathan looked confused.

"How are you?" she wondered and hugged him. It's been a while since she had seen the blonde guy.

"I'm fine… actually I am the new manager of the 23 here" he threw Nathan a look and Brooke followed his gaze.

"Still 23?" she wondered and Nathan smirked.

"Well I like to keep it simple" he admitted and she gave him a smile nod.

"So how is Quinn?" Brooke wondered and Clay laughed.

"She misses her best friend and her boyfriend, but she loves it in Africa it really inspires her" Clay explained and finally Nathan understood the whole situation.

"So your Quinn is her Quinn?" he wondered and they both nodded as if it was the most normal thing.

"You didn't know?" Brooke wondered.

"Well he tells me different stories about his girlfriend and you never mentioned your best friend was dating a guy named Clay…it was just a guy you know?" Nathan tried to defend himself.

"Oh gee thanks, now I feel special" Clay said and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"You weren't important in the stories, sorry" she exhaled.

"I thought we were kind of friends as well" he said stubborn and Brooke laughed.

"Og course we are, but Nathan and I…we haven't talked for a while and the last time we talked you guys were just starting dating…so you were a nobody…to me" Brooke grinned and Nathan laughed.

"Yeah it's been a while we talked last" he sighed and finally got her hazel eyes to rest on his.

"I know" she muttered.

"And we're not always talk about you or Quinn" Brooke pointed out and Clay laughed.

"Alright" he agreed and smiled at Nathan and that's when Brooke finally could let Clay's words sink in.

"You're his what?" she asked.

Nathan and Clay laughed as Nate offered Brooke a seat with a small gesture towards the empty chair. She slowly sat down still confused.

"You know, important people need someone who takes care of them" he emphasized and she laughed. His other teammates were too busy with their own talks and only sometimes stared at her. Brooke was in shock to see these guys here and together and was still a little confused at the circumstances in which she saw them again.

"Alright IP" she laughed as she simply refused to put a V in front of this letters.

They talked about school and where it led them from there and after a while the table emptied until only the three of them were sitting there.

"So you must be the hottest nanny I ever seen" Clay told her and she laughed.

"Well I like the kid and it's a great way to earn some money to work on my designs" she explained and Nathan smiled. She still seemed to be the same - still following her dream just like she told him to.

Clay's cell rang and he excused himself as he walked away.

"Quinn" he whispered and Brooke smiled.

"Say hi from me" she said and he simply nodded and left the table.

"So how are you?" he asked as they sat there alone and she needed to catch her breath before she could even form an answer in her head. Here he was Nathan Scott and though he was somehow friends she still couldn't forget all the things they have been through.

"I'm fine…" she said and smiled softly "stop brooding superstar" she added and he sighed as he knew that she would change the subject. Some things never changed.

"So tell me about being a famous basketball star" she asked and took a sip of her beer. She wasn't ready to talk this through again. They've done it a million times and it never ever had helped either of them. It just made it harder to stay friends. Nathan sighed as he knew that they wouldn't talk about their past again and somehow he still thought there were things they needed to fix.

"They even have you as a game character" she said astonished and he simply gave up. Maybe they needed a nice evening together, just like old times.

"Totally weird, huh?" he asked and ordered a pitcher.

There it was his boyish smile that once got her to sneak out of lessons and make out with him in the dressing room or the hall way. He looked older but was still as good looking as she remembered him to be. His cute blue eyes rested on hers and somehow it was hard to catch her breath. She thought she could escape him…Did he just order a PITCHER for the three of them again?

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" she wondered and leaned closer to look him deeply in his eyes. He just couldn't believe how beautiful this girl was.

"Not the three of us, just you and Clay. I have a game tomorrow" Nathan shook his head and chuckled.

"Oh so you're Mr. Responsibility now" she laughed and bid her tongue for saying this out loud. For a while they remained silent and Nathan smiled softly at her while she bit her lip.

"You know if my biggest fan is watching I must impress him" he joked and she breathed out relieved "plus I need to impress a cute cheerleader" he smirked at her and she felt jealous for a moment.

"So there is a cheerleader" she laughed nervously and he grinned.

"Yeah, actually cheer captain" he went on and she subconsciously started to twist her hands.

"Does your uniform still fit" he winked and now she understood he meant her and smiled softly at him. They flirted like that from time to time, but they never really made anything out of it anymore. There was too much left unsaid and needed to be fixed in the first place and Nathan sighed as he remembered that. So he simply changed the subject. They talked about old times and new trips and after a while they were the only ones left at the bar. Clay left a while ago, but not without making Brooke promise to see each other again soon and of course at the game. It was so familiar and cozy with Nathan that she couldn't believe they haven't seen each other for so long. Still it was getting late and she needed to be fit tomorrow. So she leaned towards Nathan.

"I guess I should go home" Brooke whispered after she looked at the clock. She was close to him and smelled his after shave which was a great smell. She could even feel the warmth of his body and it hurt her a bit, so she moved away quickly.

"I take you home" Nathan insisted and waved a waiter to their table to pay. Brooke thought about ways to escape this, but knew that she wouldn't find any. So she simply agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for everybody who is reading and reviewing this, you guys are great! Thank you a lot **

Dean and Haley were still sitting on each side of Jamie's bed and Haley put the blanket tight around her son. They finally seemed to have made it through all the bad fights of the last few months. They were back to where they belonged.

"So did you enjoy your day?" Haley asked and looked at Jamie who simply nodded.

"Just a nod after you have an awesome nanny and met your hero? And your parents aren't bad either" he added and Jamie gave him a weak smile. He was excited to have met Nathan and was thrilled to see the basketball star in the part and maybe learn some tricks from him, but he still thought life was a little bit better before the guy showed up.

"So you like Brooke, huh?" Haley understood smiling softly and Jamie nodded.

Dean and Haley exchanged looks. Their kid was just so sweet right there.

"That's good buddy, because she will take really good care of you as long as your mummy and daddy are at work" Dean explained and Jamie sighed. Dean grinned at Haley as he wanted to say: totally my kid and she just nodded.

"Can I keep all the three of you?" he wondered and Haley hugged her baby tightly. Maybe she wasn't ready to let go yet. Starting work sounded perfect for her, but she never actually thought she needed to leave Jamie here alone. Dean saw the doubts in her eyes and squeezed her hand to show her he still supported their decision.

"I am afraid that's the grow-up part" she whispered and kissed his head "I will only be gone in the morning and I promise to come home as soon as possible" she added and looked guilty at Dean who squeezed her hands even tighter.

"Mummy is a great teacher, right?" he asked and Jamie nodded "so we won't still her from all the needy students at school, right?"

"You're right" Jamie said and smiled softly at his mum.

"You're a grown man James Sam Winchester" Dean said meaningful and Jamie nodded "so you can be left alone with Brooke, right?" he asked and Jamie nodded again.

"But you know how much we love you" Haley asked worried and Jamie got up to give her a big kiss.

"I know" he said and she smiled relieved. Sometimes Jamie did just the right things in the right time and she wondered who he learned that from.

"Good" she whispered and pulled him close.

"Do you want me to check for monsters in your room?" Dean asked and Jamie shook his head. Though he looked a little scared as his das mentioned it. He was grown up now, so he couldn't still believe in monsters, right?

"I don't believe in monsters" he whispered scared and Haley smiled softly as he hugged tightly into her.

"But you could check for scary clowns" she said sweetly and Dean got up and walked around the room pretending to be on monster hunt. Haley and Jamie watched him excited as he turned around and jumped on the bed just to start tickle his wife and son.

Brooke walked outside and saw a red Porsche standing there in front of the restaurant. It was the only car left as they were the last ones to leave. She looked towards her friend.

"Is this yours?" the brunette asked astonished and he simply nodded.

"Just got it" he said a little bit ashamed. With Brooke he never wanted to brag and still here he was showing off. At least not after the way her parents treated her with her dream about becoming a famous designer. Once he suggested helping her with that but she wouldn't so much as hear about it. He sighed at the thought again and Brooke looked excited at him.

"Well that screams Basketball superstar all over it" she softly punched him in his arm and he smiled weakly. She was right but he never even considered buying a car like that. He sighed and looked at her before he wanted to explain, but stopped himself. To tell her he bought the car from a woman because his engine broke and he was late for his game sounded like a lame attend to brag, so he just didn't tell the story. They walked towards the car and just before he could even try to open the door for her she opened it all by herself. This was how Brooke behaved nowadays towards him. She showed him how independent she was and he had to accept that. He sighed and walked to the driver's door and sat behind the wheel. No matter how good they were getting along, there was still this thing between them and they never seemed to get it out of the way. They drove together in silence, simply because it seemed comfortable to be able to be silent together, but after a while Brooke glared at Nathan.

"You're happy, right?" she wondered and Nathan looked at her unsure of how she meant this. There were so many answers to this question and the way her hazel eyes rested on his now made him doubt any answer he could have given. There she was: the girl he once loved so much and who loved him back and somehow they managed to ruin this.

"I mean your life turned out good, right?" she asked again and he hesitated. She nervously played with her fingers and he noticed how hard this question was for her and he also knew what she wanted to hear right now.

"I guess" he whispered thinking at how this looked. He was being paid for playing a game he loved and he was famous because of it. He traveled around and got all these nice things, so he couldn't say he wasn't happy with his life, but he also knew that he could have been happy in other situations as well. Brooke breathed out relieved. This was what she needed to hear. She was glad that he was happy with his life and she was happy with the way life turned out for her.

"Good" she smiled and he looked at her now calm face. This wasn't fair, because he wanted to tell her what he was missing in his life and couldn't because he knew it would only upset her.

"Brooke, are you happy?" he wondered and she smiled at him. It was simple and still he knew what she meant to say. They again concentrated on the silence until they were at the house.

"This is me then" she said and turned to him "now you know where to pick us up" she added and he looked worried.

"We're still on for tomorrow at two?" he wondered and Brooke nodded.

"Jamie will love that" she said and he wondered if she was also looking toward this or only doing it because of the little boy.

"So this is goodbye I guess" Brooke said calmly and thought about the way they should say goodbye. She simply leaned forward and hugged him.

"Goodnight Nathan" she whispered and he smiled against her hair.

"Good night Brooke Davis" he said and she opened the door to walk towards her new home. He waited until she was inside before he let his head softly knock against the steering wheel. He breathed out slowly and fought back the flash backs that were coming back to him.

Brooke closed the door and slid down on it, until she was sitting on the floor. She tried to fight back some tears and the flash backs coming back in her head. She wasn't ready to ruin it again. They seemed to have had the perfect evening together.

"I will be home at five o'clock the latest. And it's only today normally I will be home at two, but today we will go through some paperwork…" Haley explained hasty as if she tried to excuse herself and Brooke poured her some coffee as the brunette was walking up and down the kitchen. She adored how worried Haley was and how deeply she cared about her child. A notion Brooke's parent never had.

"Dean already left" she added and Brooke nodded understanding.

"He left as I walked in" she explained and Haley nodded nervously while she took the cup and made a sip.

"This is good" she said and looked at the coffee. Finally Haley managed to stop at the counter of their kitchen and look into Brooke's eyes.

"I promise I take really good care of Jamie" Brooke said "Plus today I get some help from Nathan" she added and Haley stopped brooding for a moment and leaned towards the brunette.

"So is there something going on?" she kicked her eyebrow and Brooke looked shocked at how teeny Haley seemed to her now. That's when Haley realized how she just sounded and that it was none of her business.

"I am sorry" she laughed "I am a wreck"

"No you aren't" Brooke tried to calm her down "you look confident and beautiful and you don't have to be sorry, but no, we're just friends" Brooke smirked and Haley looked disappointed.

"That's a shame" Haley said and sipped her coffee "you looked great together"

Brooke sighed and looked a little disappointed so Haley needed to say something else to distract her.

"Well thanks for building me up" she said and looked at the clock.

"I need to run" she added and took her purse "I really hoped Jamie would be awake until now"

"I promise he is in good hands" Brooke swore and Haley sighed.

"I know" she said as she walked outside the door "and thank you"

"So how was the rest of the evening with Brooke and why the heck are you getting ready?" Clay wondered and Nathan chuckled as he looked at his friend and manager with a tooth brush in his mouth.

"Well I am getting ready because it is 12 o'clock and I have been up since 7 in the morning. I already ran my rounds and been to practice and now I am going to meet Brooke" Nathan explained as he put on his red shirt.

"Man you had a whole day before I even got up" Clay laughed and Nathan shook his head.

"Explain again why I pay you?" Nathan asked and Clay grinned.

"Because who else would ask you about your evening with Brooke?" he said and spit the tooth paste out and washed his mouth "You came back late"

"How would you know you were tightly asleep" Nathan wondered and Clay laughed.

"That's why I know it must have been late" Clay chuckled "so is there something going on? Should I and Quinn get ready for some double dates?" he teased his friend.

"Ignoring you officially now" Nathan said and looked for some basketball cards he got his teammates to sign and packed them into his pocket.

"This bad huh?" Clay asked as he walked out of the bath room. Nathan looked at the wet towel on the chair and threw it against his friend.

"Hey you just could have said yes" Clay walked out of the bathroom and grinned boyish again.

"Well it didn't go bad, actually I am going to meet her and the kid today" Nathan said and looked at his watch.

"But nothing else happened?" Clay wondered and Nathan shook his head.

"We're just friends" he said and Clay didn't believe him.

"Not the way you looked at her yesterday" he said in a teasing voice and Nathan gave him a shut up look.

"We're just hanging out as friends" Nathan assured him.

"So that's why you all dressed up like this to hang out with an old friend" Clay laughed and looked Nathan up and down. The guy really was cleaned up for good. He wore his favorite red shirt and casual jeans, but you could tell by the look of the room that he thought about some other outfits as well. Clay noticed the little tension between the basketball star and the stunning brunette, though he couldn't explain it and neither could Quinn as he asked her if she knew the two of them were friends or a couple. She was surprised about the things he told her and there Quinn and Brooke tended to tell each other everything. There still must have been something. Something that Clay was missing.

"So is this just friendship no benefits included no unresolved feeling – just like you and me?" he asked trying to figure it out by himself and Nathan smiled at him.

"Now you're hurting me Clay" he said with a playfully hurt voice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for everybody who is reading and reviewing this, you guys are great! Thank you a lot **

It rang at the door and Jamie jumped right off the couch and looked at Brooke.

"Don't you want to open?" he wondered and she laughed.

"I thought you might want to" she explained and Jamie looked ashamed and scared at once.

"You know him" he whispered and the brunette got up to take his hand and walk towards the door.

"On a count of three" she winked and Jamie smiled "Three?"

Brooke opened the door and saw Nathan standing there. He looked stunning, his blue eyes were shining at her and the boy and she couldn't stop herself from noticing that he smiled warmly at her as he said hi.

"I got some stuff for you" Nathan said and looked overexcited at Jamie and Brooke smirked. She invited him inside and Jamie looked stunned at the big bag.

Nathan brought him a jersey with his number and the cards that his teammates signed as well as a professional basketball. Jamie kept saying how awesome the things were, while Brooke brought Nathan a glass of water.

"So you want to shoot some hoops?" Nathan wondered and Jamie nodded wildly.

"Thanks" Brooke smirked as they left the house.

"It's unfair" Brooke complained as Nathan simply lifted her up with his arm, so Jamie could walk straight for the hoop.

"Why?" Jamie wondered with a big grin as he managed to score.

"It's not fair that you get the big basketball star to help you" she insisted and looked at Nathan, who was still holding her lifted up.

"Well I think it's working awesome for us" he said with the boyish grin of his and Brooke made a face before she messed up his hair.

"I think I don't want to play with you anymore" she playfully complained and Nathan put her down.

"Oh come on" he and Jamie both gave her their cutest smile and she sighed.

"But I am in ball control" she said and took away the basketball.

Nathan smirked as she tried to trick him, before walking for the basket and he pretended to fall for it.

"Hey" Jamie protested as Brooke made a basket and Nathan shrugged.

"She distracted me" he said and Brooke raised her eyebrows. After a while and thousand promises of Nathan to soon repeat it Jamie was ready to go, but first Nathan told him, he would show him some tricks and Brooke was relieved as she needed to sit down urgently.

"And you really would show me?" Jamie asked totally stunned and Nathan laughed.

"Yeah you now already have a pro ball, all you need now are the right moves" he got down and smirked at the kid "so we can win against her again next time".

Brooke watched them play and smiled at both of them. She was really comfy on the bench and couldn't believe how sweet this picture looked. Nathan was just really playful and caring with Jamie. And the blonde guy's eyes always widened while Nathan was talking or showing off. She knew exactly when Nathan was showing off because he flashed her a big smile before each and every trick.

"My friends will never believe this" Jamie said and smiled at Brooke "thanks"

He ran over and pulled the brunette into a hug and she smirked.

"You're welcome buddy" she watched him run off to the basket again.

"You tell me if I do any mistakes?" Jamie wondered while he practiced all the shown moves and Nathan nodded as he sat down next to the dimpled girl next to him.

"He adores you" Nathan winked and Brooke smiled. They were just sitting there in the sunshine and watching the little guy play and try to show off. Somehow this didn't seem weird at all.

"Right back at you" she whispered as she watched Jamie in his new jersey.

"You know the guy told me he will watch me, though he still wants to be like me, just so I simply know that I'm his hero, but he still thinks I need to take two steps back from his nanny" he smirked and looked after the boy. Brooke couldn't believe this.

"You know he actually was jealous yesterday" she smirked "it's cute isn't it?"

"Of course he was" Nathan laughed "he has a great and hot nanny"

Brooke softly slapped his shoulder and Nathan laughed.

"Come on, it's obvious" he added and she simply rolled her eyes. After a while they concentrated to watch Jamie. Nathan didn't want to, but somehow he broke the silence.

"Do you ever think we made the wrong decision?" Nathan asked after a while and Brooke swallowed. She somehow knew that this would come up sooner or later, but she still kind of hoped it would be later. There were so many things she could have said, but she remained silent for a moment. Brooke needed to collect herself. Did she think they did a mistake?

She knew he only said we or was referring to them as "they", because he didn't want to hurt her, but it never was his decision at anytime and she knew this. She made up her mind long before he knew what was going on. He wanted her to keep the baby and she decided for both of them, before he could even have a say in it. She needed to answer now and there was no wrong or right answer, but the words seemed to have left her head and all she could come up with was this:

"You wouldn't play pro" she whispered and Nathan looked back at her. It wasn't at all what he thought off when he asked and as he noticed her sad eyes he knew that this was all that entered her mind and all that she could get out between her lips this fast. He felt her sorrow as well as his own.

"But maybe I would still be happy?" he asked and looked at her. This thought had followed Nathan since the day he walked into Duke. Sure his dad still suffered from the other decision he made, and Nate knew too well how his dad regretted to have chosen his wife and son over the game. Dan was still living his dream through Nathan somehow. His eyes met Brooke's and she couldn't stand to see the pain in this blue eyes and the reflection of herself. The past came chasing her and she was done running, she knew she couldn't run away, but still she tried.

"We talked this through" she said and he didn't look away. He just remembered how he looked in the same hazel eyes when they had the fight a year ago.

"_Brooke, what's this?" he asked as he noticed the test in the trash._

"_What…?" she stopped breathless…and followed his look. She should have thrown this out, before he came over, but she was too afraid her mum would see it and so she just stalled it out and now here she was facing her second biggest fear. First would have been to talk about this with her parents._

"_It's nothing" she said and walked towards him to push herself in the way, but was too late. He already picked up the test and looked at it. Brooke once again was too late. She could have pretended it to have been negative and just trying to be sure, but now he would see, what she already knew and didn't want him to know._

"_Is this?" he wondered "does it mean you are?" his eyes met hers. Nathan never was very good with words, but now his head seemed empty. All he could see was this positive test in his hand._

"_No" she mumbled and he was caught out guard. There he was suffering with this new change in his life and she simply said no?_

"_What?" he wondered and she simply repeated herself. Brooke didn't want to talk this over again and he couldn't understand._

"_You're not pregnant?" he wondered and she nodded._

"_But this says…" he continued and she breathed out._

"_I am not pregnant" she whispered and Nathan looked kind of relieved._

"_Not anymore" she added and Nathan looked at her shocked all the relieve vanished his face and he was barely breathing. He needed some minutes to collect himself before he could talk again,_

"_How do you mean you're not ANYMORE?" he asked her and put the test down._

"_I took care of it" she mumbled and walked passed him as he grabbed her arm and turned her around. He couldn't believe what he was hearing._

"_You did WHAT?" he asked and Brooke looked at him. Tears were building up in her eyes as she felt the need to justify herself._

"_It's my decision Nathan" she told him simply trying to hide all that she felt. How she begged Peyton to take her to the clinic and how scared she was while waiting for the doctor or even the fact that she was crying all alone in her room the past few days, unable to fall asleep._

"_It's not" he said and turned her around as she tried to walk away from him once again and so she had to face him again._

"_It's also mine so the decision is my as well" he explained and she was fighting away the tears even harder. She didn't want to hear that. It didn't change a thing. It was all done now._

"_I didn't want you to give up your dream…" she said shivering under his holding hand. She couldn't stand his touch right now._

"_Don't…" Nathan said bitter "it's not about what you didn't want me to give up, it's what you didn't want to give up for you, right?"_

_Brooke's eyes were filled with tears now and some of them were now falling down her cheeks. He was right somehow; maybe this was more because of her than it was about him. In the end she would be the knocked up teenage mother._

"_It was also my baby, Brooke" Nathan repeated and Brooke started to cry. Her decision was hard enough without the guilt he made her feel right now._

"_We're 17 Nathan" she tried to explain "we're not ready for something this big. We're not even ready to have a serious relationship. You're moving away and I will stay here, how the hell do you think this things would have worked out?" she asked him and he breathed out while trying to find the answers._

"_We would have found a way" he whispered simply but this wasn't good enough for her "But you didn't even trust me enough to tell me" he stated and Brooke looked down to escape his gaze._

_She knew that she should have told him, but she couldn't have, she wasn't sure…she was skeptical and even more scared._

"_You leave" she whispered through tears again "You leave tomorrow, so what's the big deal. We said this wasn't a big romance kind of thing. We had our fun and now we go on having fun with other people, because we have a big change in our lives. It is over and I understand it"._

"_I…maybe we…" Nathan shyly started and Brooke shook her head. There was so much he wanted to tell her – to word out the things and suggestions that were stuck in his head since he announced that they needed to move on when he starts his new life. A life without her didn't seem right to him. But hearing her tell him that this wasn't about romance and now knowing she decided without him to get rid of __**their**__ baby…he couldn't bare this. There was a silence where Brooke noticed that Nathan's glare changed from confused into pure hurt and she couldn't stand to see this._

"_You should go" she just whispered and he had nothing left to say, so he walked away. This was the way they left things. Except she received a letter from him telling her that he would need some time and she needed some too, but that he would be untrue to himself if he would tell her that this is goodbye forever. He even told her to hope to hear from her after they both cooled off._

"See how great you are with him" he whispered and Brooke sighed. There it was again the "what might have been" in his eyes that she so hard tried to avoid every time they remembered how things ended between them.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore" she pressed between her lips and he sighed as well. It took them months to even talk to each other after this fight and he wasn't going to start another one. Nathan simply looked at her and nodded. He would have to let this one go for today, though it never let him ever go for a year now. Brooke felt lost again, she tried to ban these memories from her head and now that they were back she felt helpless. Though she just told him she didn't want him to talk about this, she didn't want him to leave right away. She was hurt by this topic and all she wanted was to be close to someone.


End file.
